Cover my back
by Seven Alice
Summary: Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te cubra la espalda, especialmente en la vida de un pobre adolescente o en aventuras a través de otras dimensiones. Aunque Rick sea un egoísta y un cínico, Morty sabía que podía contar con él. Fluff familiar y amor platónico pero puede verse como Rick x Morty.


Siempre es bueno tener a alguien que te cubra la espalda, decía su padre Jerry; esperando recibir una afirmación por parte de su esposa pero ella estaba simplemente más ocupada en sus propios asuntos para responder y complacer a su marido, quién intentaba animar a Morty para que hiciera algunos amigos en sus primeros días de escuela. Aún si Morty era demasiado tímido o incómodo para reunirse con un grupo de amigos y socializar, cometer vandalismo como cualquier adolescente desenfrenado, y quizá beber (o drogarse) siendo menor de edad; estaba bien! No tiene porque pertenecer a una pandilla social ni esa mierda estereotipada; pero es conveniente tener amistades que te cuiden la espalda. No necesariamente debían salvarlo de las golpizas de los bravucones, cuidarlo de sus miedos y estar a su lado a través de la pena y el dolor que conllevan los días malditos de la vida de un adolescente... Pero si al menos tiene a alguien que se preocupe por él, entonces está bien. Ya saben, alguien que lo lleve a la enfermería o al hospital cuando sea necesario (o alguien que lo visite en la morgue. La forma en la que "morgue" suena ridículamente parecido a su nombre "Morty" no le hace gracia alguna. Su madre y su frialdad heredada de su abuelo es poco tranquilizante; Summer tiene suerte de no haber sido nombrada "Dolores" o una mierda por el estilo)

De cualquier manera, como niño torpe e ingenuo y despegado de lo horrible que puede ser el mundo; Morty solo asintió y trató de seguir el consejo que su padre le brindaba en la flor de su juventud aún no contaminada por las hormonas, las cicatrices emocionales y el porno barato. Después de todo, por más torpe que sea Jerry y por más seria que sea Beth, ellos se complementan y se cuidan la espalda mutuamente. Quizá algo así podría llegar a pasarle algún día al joven adolescente; quién sabe! Tal vez enamorarse de una chica asertiva que lo cuide y se apoyen entre sí, como le pasó a sus padres. Esperen un segundo; eso sonó tierno y soñador? No, en realidad la idea de ser como su padre y repetir la historia de enamorarse de una mujer seria, tener hijos y envejecer le causaba asco, como a todo adolescente/niño/crío le da náuseas oír del romance de sus padres.

Pero que más da? Eso es lo que quería, ser feliz con alguien de su lado. Alguien en quién confiar que le cuide la espalda.

Pero la realidad es un pedazo de mierda, ¿no están de acuerdo?

Lo primero que los bravucones de su clase hicieron fue establecer su jerarquía, golpeando a Morty y otros estudiantes nada importantes por el poco valor de sus insignificantes vidas. El castaño trató de hacer amistades, hablar con chicas, unirse a clubes... Pero todo termino en desastre. Muchas chicas ya tenían novio (cómo? Si era el primer día para todos, y nadie en la clase se conocía?) los clubes terminaban de forma dolorosa o humillante; el club de fútbol americano era demasiado agresivo y le costó algunos huesos rotos, en el club de arte querían hacer un retrato (o era una escultura?) de él al desnudo, lo cubrieron con pintura y silicona y quien sabe que carajo más... Y los demás clubes ni lo aceptaban dentro. Creyendo que Morty era demasiado poca cosa.

Y claro, las contínuas muestras de la jerarquía estudiantil una y otra vez... Calzón chino, cabeza en el inodoro, golpes hasta sacarle el aire... Y ninguna de las personas con las que pudo establecer conversación hizo o dijo nada, pero que más podría esperar? Creanlo o no, hay personas más débiles y flacuchas en su clase. La chica más hermosa y sexy; Jessica, a penas lo notó. Hubo un instante en que puso su mano en la lastimada mejilla del joven castaño que trataba de recuperarse, pero nada más. Fue un roce suave, tierno y gentil; ahí había cierta preocupación, pero... Lastima y quizá solo eso. Ella era dulce, pero no podía hacer nada por Morty; y no es como que pueda culparla. Por qué, alguien tan sobresaliente y popular como ella dejaría a sus amigos de caros ropajes y rostros llenos de botox, solo para ser amiga de una pera de boxeo humana como Morty? Pero él tenía derecho a soñar. Soñar mientras, al llegar a casa, su madre le aplicaba sedantes de caballo para evitar que lloriqueara al momento de curar las múltiples heridas en su sensible piel.

Poco a poco y antes de notarlo, todo eso se volvió rutina una y otra vez. Ir a la escuela, ser golpeado y abusado física y verbalmente por otros estudiantes e incluso varios profesores, y llegar a casa para maravillarse acerca de su gran resistencia a pesar de ser un alfeñique de cero kilos; los golpes y el llorar por ellos se volvió algo continuo y las altas dosis de sedante para caballos no parecía tener un mal efecto en su sistema inmunológico a pesar de lo que cualquier doctor para humanos; cuerdo y con diploma no comprado por Internet podría opinar al respecto.

(O quizá no. Quizá esa maldita droga fuerte y abrumante capaz de tirar al suelo tanto a caballos como elefantes, tenía un terrible efecto en él. Quizá por eso era tan bajo a su edad, quizá por eso era tan débil y su piel tan suave. Los americanos comunes son definitivamente más altos, e incluso Jessica es más alta que él. No debería ser el hombre más alto? Dicha teoría fue descartada por ser un estúpido estereotipo)

Los días de los adolescentes están verdaderamente malditos y condenados a un ciclo infinito de miseria y decaimiento del ser, la depresión es evitada por muchos con la frivolidad y las cosas banales como navegar en las redes sociales, ir a fiestas y el porno barato e irreal... Esas eran conclusiones que aunque siempre presentes en la mente de Morty, él aún no perdía un tinte de optimismo inverosímil a pesar de su hábito por suspirar y aceptar la triste realidad, y esperar lo peor en cada día. Si, todo es una mierda; obvio no era tan inútil para no darse cuenta... Pero seguía esperando tener un lugar donde pertenecer y vivir la felicidad simpletona de una vida normal; no quería terminar eternamente insatisfecho con todo como su madre, y aunque tomar riesgos y avances le daba miedo; a pesar de que Morty estaba asustado de pisar en falso y joder su vida normal; quizá incluso perder sus pocas oportunidades con Jessica, quería en serio que algo cambiara. Quería algo nuevo y distinto, y no sentirse estancado como un pez en un vaso en lugar de una pecera.

Quizá era mucho aspirar, y solo esperanzas inútiles. Si quería volverse popular, debía hacer algo impresionante! Y no sólo esperar a que la popularidad viniera a él por arte de magia; pero dar un paso adelante le asustaba... Le asustaba mucho hacer el ridículo, el ser odiado o un hazmerreír, el ser golpeado más de lo usual. Así que lo "nuevo y distinto" que deseó se fue al diablo.

Pero eso nuevo y distinto que ansió en su vida, lo cual Morty sabía que podía estar ahí; llego. No como lo espero, no como nadie lo hubiera esperado pero llego al empezar sus aventuras con su loco abuelo Rick. Raro, extraño pero cierto... Y de haber sabido que terminaría enredado en las aventuras y saltos dimensionales de su abuelo; quizá hubiera pensado que toda la experiencia fue un mal sueño. Una pesadilla asquerosa y retorcida de una mente enferma y abusada, alimentada por drogas de caballo y porno en 2D. Morty deseó algo diferente, cierto? Ahí lo tiene, huir por su vida de aliens y versiones de si mismo de otras dimensiones, ser usado como escudo humano y seguir los planes mal hechos de Rick para luego arrepentirse de confiar en su juicio... Todo era extraño y surrealista, le hacía entender que tan pequeño era en comparación con el universo más allá; y especialmente que tan pequeño era el cinismo del mundo en comparación con el de su abuelo psicópata.

O sociopata? Difícil saber. Más malvado y sarcástico que cualquier otro personaje sombrío, más cruel que un político y demasiado alcohólico para su huesudo aspecto; Rick Sánchez era la imagen de lo que uno no debe aspirar a convertirse, pero esa es la fachada más reconocido del hombre peliazul. Más allá de eso es fácil reconocer su destreza, agudeza y genialidad como científico loco, fácilmente convirtiéndolo en un icono de admiración para Summer y para el mismo Morty. Si, su abuelo no tejía suéteres y daba bastante miedo cuando se embriagada tanto de noche como de día... Pero no podía negar que lo admiraba. A través del cosmos muchos lo admiraban, y aunque Rick no sea una bella persona en los estándares de esta dimensión, eso acaso importa? Después de los mundos que han recorrido, de las aventuras en incontables dimensiones, es importante la subjetividad de una dimensión en particular?

Quizá si. Quizá importa ya que es su dimensión, dónde nació y tristemente donde probablemente no haga más amigos ni sea verdaderamente feliz; ya que los estándares de esta dimensión retrógrada lo atan a una cordura y sentido inapropiado de moralidad que hace que Morty se dé cuenta cuando en realidad Rick esta siendo un maldito cretino, un abuelo grosero y egoísta, y en síntesis una muy mala persona. No, por más que lo admire y realmente le tenga cariño a ese científico loco... Hay cosas que no se pueden perdonar. Cosas que le dejan una huella psicológica, cosas que hacen que Morty piense una y otra vez que Rick llegó como un huracán y mando a la mierda su vida con posibilidades de mundana felicidad; ese tipo de cosas le hacen llorar y lamentarse cuando se da cuenta de que no puede confiar en su abuelo. Él solo es un Morty, uno de muchos e infinitos millones, y es completamente reemplazable a pesar de la creencia popular de que nada puede ser reemplazado totalmente. Cualquier día de la semana él pude morir, y Rick solo traerá otro Morty que sea más Morty que el Morty actual.

O eso pensó. Nunca se detuvo a verlo todo desde el punto de vista de su abuelo, nunca sopesó una y otra vez en lo que Rick pensaría o en las decisiones que tomaría, porque entender el razonamiento de un alcohólico sin remedio es imposible! Pero eso dejó de ser un problema, porque cosas que Morty sospechaba se volvieron claras como el agua, y no hacía falta un psicoanalista o una droga alucinógena traída de Formahault para que Morty se diera cuenta de cosas que nunca pudo ver al principio porque no poseía la pericia para abrir sus ojos completamente.

Rick jamás lo reemplazaría. Jamás de los jamases, él era su abuelo por Dios santo! Su familia, su carne y sangre, y lo único que desean los abuelos es tener más años para disfrutar junto a sus nietos. Junto a su familia, y aunque parecía que Rick prefería embriagarse durante ese valioso tiempo... Era mejor si Morty estaba a su lado con una pastilla y un café tan negro como su alma para combatir la maldita resaca. Quizá era cierto que Rick era un psicópata... Pero un sociopata? No necesariamente, aunque él mismo lo admita y se enorgullezca del hecho. Morty lo había visto, en casa y en otras dimensiones, o en donde fuera; como su abuelo no era indiferente ante él o ante Summer; Rick genuinamente se preocupaba por ellos más de lo que su orgullo le permitía mostrar. Él tenía sentimientos, pero es mejor guardarlos cuando duele tanto que te rompan el corazón y varias costillas. Rick ama a su hija a pesar del abandono y la indiferencia, y sin importar que; él ama incondicionalmente a Morty y lo protege como su compañero, confidente, y como alguien valioso para él. Ningún Morty es igual, él no se arriesgaría por cuidar y proteger a algún otro Morty; y ningún otro Rick es tan inteligente para darse cuenta de como su Morty es infinitamente más valioso que todos los demás. Favoritismo? Sip, por eso lo arrastra consigo y lo molesta y se burla de las hormonas del pobre adolescente... Y por eso no lo va dejar ir, no va perder a su nieto así como así.

Hay muchos más amigos en otros planetas y dimensiones, pero Rick prefería pasar el tiempo con su inocente y ciertamente traumatizado nieto. Sus aventuras se complicaban, habían peleas y Rick se portaba como un condenado egoísta... Pero siempre iba a cubrir su espalda. Morty no quería ser tan ingenuo para confiarle su vida, pero al fin y al cabo siempre lo hacía. En el fondo, él sabía que aunque siempre hay mucho que temer, a fin de cuentas Rick lo va a salvar a él y mandar al diablo todo lo demás. Sin importar cuan poco sabía del hombre peliazul, Morty tenía el impulso, el tierno sentimiento o idea, o la decisión de creer en el hecho de que también podía llegar a querer incondicionalmente a su abuelo. Que amar a una persona malvada y cínica no es malo, porque el cinismo es subjetivo y Rick también puede quererlo en sus propios estándares, y todo solo se resumía en el hecho de que a pesar de las estupideces del día a día, aún cuando Rick lo arrastraba sin su consentimiento a otras dimensiones; Morty decidía solo acompañarlo como si fuera algo natural, el confiar en el juicio inteligente pero dudoso del adulto, y seguir sus locos planes mientras trata de serenarse cuando se ve frustrado ante una situación inverosímil o peligrosamente terrorífica. El hombre ave ya le había dicho lo cobarde que es escapar de todo aquello; es mejor aceptar y vivir con lo que sabemos que no podemos cambiar. Rick siempre será Rick, Morty siempre será el Morty más Morty y SU Morty. De nadie más, no iba a compartirlo con los otros Rick's. Que se jodan ellos y todos los seres que se han tratado de devorar al castaño.

Seres como los que ahora mismo rodeaban al castaño, encerrándolo en un círculo de alienígenas horribles que al comunicarse soltaban limo verde y maloliente de otra dimensión... O quizá era pus, todas las cosas consideradas. Si querían comerlo o matarlo o violarlo, Morty no tenía ni idea; tal vez planeaban hacerle algo peor cuyo concepto era tan horrible y depravado que es desconocido por los humanos. Obviamente sus piernas temblaban y el joven parecía querer encogerse y desaparecer, a falta de tener una ruta de huida o un arma mediocre o lo que sea que le brindara más seguridad; para ser honestos esto le recordaba a los bravucones amenazándolo y sonando sus nudillos para intimidar a Morty y establecer quien manda desde el primer día de clases. Si las cosas siguen por ese camino, solo terminará lastimado o peor si es posible.

Luego de murmullos incoherentes por parte de los alienígenas, ellos parecían listos y dispuestos para la paliza (o quizá la cena, o quizá la orgía) pero no les dio tiempo de mover una sola garra porque inmediatamente dos de ellos explotaron en pus desagradable. Para ser honestos es mejor que sean solo pus; sus apariencias físicas comunes eran tan asquerosas y complicadas que agredian los ojos del joven a pesar de todo lo que ya ha visto. Lo siguiente que Morty supo fue que todos enloquecieron y empezaron a discutir en idiomas incomprensibles producidos por un apéndice parecido a una trompa escabrosa. Luego hubo más pus, olores terriblemente inaguantables del más allá, una gran luz, y Morty solo pudo dejarse caer al suelo con una expresión de horror mudo y asqueado mientras una carnicería tomaba lugar frente a él. Y qué? No es su primera vez viendo algo así, y sin duda dejará un trauma nuevo y pesadillas inaguantables; sumado al hecho de que ese limo (pus?) ya le estaba causando una especie de sarpullido. Tuvo que cubrir su oídos mientras los aborrecidos chirridos y ruidos absurdos e indescriptibles de dolor y aniquilación se reproducían una y otra vez; él solo quería encontrar paz en el hecho de que ya que no hay nada que temer. Rick lo había encontrado y se está tomando su tiempo para divertirse mientras se deshace de la lacra de seres asquerosos, y de seguro él debe saber que hacer con su sarpullido. Para su sorpresa el ruido sordo, triturado y atropellado paró no mucho después. Lo único que llegó a oír luego fue su propio corazón aún acelerado, hasta que sintió algo más. No algo terrible ni poco grato ni molesto, algo común.

No era como cuando Jessica tocó si mejilla dulcemente, era una no tan leve palmada en su rostro para llamar su atención, de la mano de alguien con dedos largos y finos pero firmes. Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con la mirada y la ceja levantada de Rick, quien estaba cubierto en el limo pero sus ojos reflejaban su desdén por la mortandad de seres con trompa alrededor del punto en el que se encontraban; a pesar de haber sido él mismo quien causó todo eso. Finalmente Morty pudo ignorar el desastre desgraciado y hablar tanto como su débil voz se lo permitía.

-R-Rick? Que les pasó a...?

Quizá no era la mejor pregunta, porque en serio no quería saber como su abuelo se deshizo de esos aliens de forma tan brutal en cuestión de segundos y sin ninguna de sus armas de destrucción masiva a la vista; pero no le dio tiempo de nada cuando vió como Rick frunció el ceño y junto sus labios en una delgada línea; negando con la cabeza y cierto aire de fatalidad.

-Maldita sea Morty! E-E-Este no es momento para que tomes una siesta!

Y con esa gran exclamación y un gesto exagerado con sus brazos, el científico loco tomó al joven por la parte trasera del cuello de su camisa, levantándolo rápidamente como si no pesará más que una bolsa de víveres, o como si fuera un ventrílocuo y Morty su marioneta. En cierta forma le recordaba al castaño como los gatos tienen un área de piel detrás del cuello, específicamente para que sus padres los carguen siendo aún crías. En serio se preguntaba si algún día dejaría de ser un crío que se sorprende por todo y admira varias de las cosas locas que su abuelo hace.

-Debe-burp-mos llevarte a que te traten e-esas ronchas antes de que se conviertan en un terrible horrible e inaguantable sarpullido de otra dimensión!

Explicó atropelladamente el mayor antes de comenzar a correr, aún cargando al muchacho tan fácilmente como si de un muñeco se tratase, ignorando la mirada horrorizada de este ante la revelación del sarpullido y como de seguro terminaría en una clínica alien dónde lo dejarían peor que antes. Quizás lo someterán a cirugía y despertará con pinzas de cangrejo y tentáculos en vez de brazos o que sé yo.

-E-Espera, Rick! A dónde...? A dónde vamos?

Trató de preguntar torpemente, esperando que Rick lo oyera aún en su apuro y por sobre el sonido de tragar los contenidos de su botella de Dios sabe que licor irreconocible, el cual guardo en su bata de laboratorio luego de aquel trago vigoroso, que pareció darle fuerzas para ir más rápido y seguir con una expresión impasible. Un momento después, aún sin responder, levantó a Morty hasta que este quedó a la altura de su cuello; el castaño tomó la indirecta y rodeó sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello del mayor por detrás, para finalmente ser liberado del agarre en su camisa y quedar colgando de su abuelo como un koala o un perezoso en vez de un gato. Esto no era tan vergonzoso, vergonzoso es que su peso es virtualmente nulo porque no afecta en lo más mínimo la velocidad de Rick. Aún se sentía como un muñeco con brazos y piernas de fideo, aferrándose a Rick y asustado de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación, pero le sorprendió que el peliazul hablara otra vez cuando creyó que preferiría concentrarse en su finísima y tóxica botella de licor.

-Solo cubre mi espalda y yo cubriré la tuya.

Dijo secamente, y eso fue todo. Morty no era estúpido para no captar la indirecta, solo se aferró aún más y decidió enterrar su rostro en el cuello de su abuelo, dándole no importancia a su sarpullido o a todo lo demás. Rick le había pedido que confiara en él y no hiciera preguntas, le había dicho que no lo decepcionará y cubrirá su espalda aunque a ambos les cueste la vida. Honestamente, Rick no es sentimental en lo absoluto y quizá haya sido una pobre y pésima interpretación por parte de un jovencito demasiado inocente; pero que más da? Rick estaba tratando de cuidarlo y estaba a su lado como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Y era estúpido confiar, era estúpido solo creer en él por que es su familia y debería cuidarlo, pero...

Morty podía decir, que la confianza estaba ahí aunque él no quisiera. Aunque estuviera enojado, triste o lo que fuese, su confianza seguía ahí como esa esperanza que la mundana realidad no logró apagar. Él creía que su abuelo lo iba a apoyar a su manera y cuidaría de su espalda, él debía hacer lo mismo y creer en el hombre mayor. Irónico, cierto? Ambos solo querían a alguien en quién confiar que pudiera cuidarles la espalda, y a raíz de eso obtuvieron un millar de aventuras, risas y llantos. 


End file.
